The invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly to a bolt lock device and method for locking and unlocking massive relatively movable parts of a rack and pinion jack-up rig.
Heretofore frictional holding devices, subject to slippage, have been used to immobilize massive, relatively movable parts of any jack-up rig because of ease in applying and releasing the frictional device to said movable parts.
The invention teaches a lock bolt device, in combination with a rack of a rack and pinion jack-up rig, that is easily operable to positively lock and unlock said massive parts dependent on the strength of material of the bolt lock device and not on friction introduced between the relatively moving parts.